


Crimson Ice

by Windfang



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfang/pseuds/Windfang
Summary: Summary: Days passed since the battle with Isshiki and Naruto still hasn’t come home. After witnessing how devastated his father is, Boruto started seeing his father in a whole new light. BoruNaru, past KyuuNaru KuraNaru some SasuNaru
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto, Uzumaki Boruto & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Crimson Ice

Crimson Ice

Summary: Days passed since the battle with Isshiki and Naruto still hasn’t come home. After witnessing how devastated his father is, Boruto started seeing his father in a whole new light. BoruNaru, past KyuuNaru KuraNaru some SasuNaru

WARNING: Some Manga Spoilers. This will become a BoruNaru in the future and maybe a three way between Sasuke Boruto and Naruto. I haven’t written in a long time so this might come off really rusty. Any feedback would be welcome :)

They won

They licked their wounds

But still… they won

There were no fancy celebrations. Much of their time was spent in resting and recovering. Sasuke trained Boruto as usual Konoha felt different.

Gone are the clones that run around running errands for the village, much to the puzzlement of the villagers. Though they won’t admit it, the constant presence of their Hokage have been a comforting warmth that the people of Konoha have taken for granted.

Without his clones the streets felt half as empty and the people wondered in hushed bewilderment. Although none dared question loudly for fear of public reprisal. Naruto is a well-loved figure and people are aware that any form of criticism can only invite trouble from his staunch devotees.

Boruto came home that night from training. To him life has pretty much resumed to some degree of normalcy, although there’s that nagging feeling that something is missing, something feels… off.

The house was quieter, more so than usual, interrupted only by his mother’s brief but hushed chores around the house.

Confused, Boruto’s eyes scanned the house for any oddities but he can’t put his finger on it.

“Tadaima.”

“Okaeri, Boruto.” His mom’s voice called out. But it was softer than usual, almost inaudible.

Then it clicked. His dad still hasn’t come home from the office, ever since that dreadful battle. It was worse than anything he have ever faced before- much worse than the one with Momoshiki. Annoyance immediately crept its way up to his face. 

Why should I care? I should be used this by now. Probably still too busy doing Hokage duties to check up on his family. 

“I’m heading upstairs Mom!”. He yelled but didn’t hear a response. He would later come down to a tense and stiff dinner, devoid of its usual warmth and welcoming atmosphere. Even his sister was oddly quiet.

Unable to bear with it anymore, he raised his voice.

“Mom, is everything alright?”

Hinata snapped back to reality, as if pulled by her son’s voice from a distant place. Unsure how to respond, she just nodded.

“Are you done with your dinner yet Boruto?”

That’s odd. It’s not like her to dodge a question, most especially from him. Unsure what to do next, he simply nodded and pushed his plate away from him.

“Okay. You may go upstairs.” Hinata said absently, as if she wasn’t really there.

Boruto thought this was strange, too. No demands to wash the dishes or clean up after themselves, nor the reminder to take a bath before bed. What’s going on?

As Boruto headed upstairs, he headed straight for bed, still tired and sore from training but also from the ordeal they experienced. The wounds he had may have healed but there’s still that lingering fatigue as well as the stress from the Karma seal that he had to contend with day in and day out.

In the middle of his sleep, he would later be woken by soft sobs, courtesy of his sharp hearing honed through constant battle. Strange, he could have sworn it was from his mother and father’s bedroom. 

But he was too tired to think much of it and sleep would sooner reclaim him. 

The next day was no better. Breakfast was the same. And he rushed to go outside to meet up with Sasuke-san, eager to start his training. But just as he was about to head to the clearing that they always trained in, he saw Shikadai’s father, looking grim, tired and haggard, far from the usual bored and lazy demeanor the man typically displays.

Before he could stop and greet the man, multiple jonin appeared and they frantically gave their reports.

“Ahh thank you. So sorry about the office these days. Naruto still won’t come out. But I’ll be sure to hand these to Kakashi-sama. For now, the intelligence agency shall be the interim admin office. So you can hand your future reports there. All missions are frozen until further notice while we figure out the logistics, so you guys can take it easy for now.”

The jonin respectfully bowed and went on their way.

As Boruto caught this exchange, one thought ran through his mind. What’s wrong at the Hokage office that they can’t hand in their reports there? Boruto’s curiosity got the better of him and decided that he’ll ask this later with Sasuke-san.

Once he reached the clearing, Sasuke was already waiting for him. But this Sasuke was not the usual proud and commanding presence that Boruto has grown accustomed too. There is tiredness and weariness that emanates from the man.

“Sasuke-san. Is there something wrong?”

“Ahh Boruto. I’ve been waiting for you. I won’t be able to supervise your training for today. But feel free to practice what we already talked about.”

Suddenly, Boruto was made aware of the strange atmosphere that has enveloped Konoha. It’s not as bright and cheery as before. So he asked again.

“Sasuke-san, what’s going on?”

A deep sigh escaped Sasuke’s usually stoic face.

“Naruto has locked himself in the Hokage office. We’ve been trying to get him out these past few days but nothing’s coming through. You shouldn’t concern yourself over it Boruto. Shikamaru and the rest are handling the rest.”

Locked himself? Boruto wondered why as the old man seemed to always prioritize his work about everything else. To cause this much commotion amongst the adults is unlike him. 

“Understood. I’ll stay here and train. You go on ahead Sasuke-san.” Boruto pretended to begin training, assuming his usual stance on the graining grounds.

Sasuke shot him an appreciative look and left in a hurry.

As soon as Sasuke left, Boruto immediately left the training grounds and headed for the Hokage tower.

“To be honest with you Naruto, it’s not your life that’s the price. But mine.”

“What? You tricked me!”

A chuckle resonated.

“I know. You wouldn’t have agreed to it if you know the bargain.”

He felt numb. Comprehending what Kurama is clearly telling him. He had been prepared to die with the fox, but the fact that he’ll survive offered little comfort to him.

“I’m… Wha… I don’t know what to say Kurama.” Was all he could string together.

“Just so you know, I haven’t lied to you before Naruto.”

That didn’t offer him comfort either. Panic immediately sets in as he saw the Kyuubi slowly dissipitating right before his very eyes.

“I honestly don’t know what to say Kurama.” Naruto choked out, still dumbfounded at the news. He may not look it, but he was fighting back his tears.

“That’s it?” The fox asked, incredulous at Naruto’s apparent lack of reaction.

“That’s all you can say?”

“Well, just live more carefully from now on Naruto. You won’t have your superhuman strength anymore.”

Just as the shock wore off Naruto instantly felt the emptiness and the loneliness as he felt the Kyuubi’s presence fading from his mind.

“Please.. Don’t leave me alone.”

“You knew this was the price we bargained for Naruto. Live well.”

No! No! Don’t leave me just yet Kurama. I love you! I always have. But before he can open his mouth, the Kyuubi was no more and in his place, was pure nothingness. Naruto opened his eyes to Sasuke and Boruto but none of their words register.

He managed to regained his composure for a second and tell them they can finally go home. But once he reached the Hokage Tower, he slumped upon his desk, his wounds still fresh but they don’t matter.

What matters more is the emptiness and the void in his mindscape where Kurama used to be.

He stared up at the ceiling and remembered the battles and the moments he and Kurama went through. 

It’s not fair, you didn’t even let me say it.

He let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding, a lump was forming on his throat. Forcing himself to swallow it, he felt a strange warm wetness streaming down his cheeks. His eyes sting for some reason and he felt like he was drowning.

He gasped in succession but all it does is caused more wetness to stream down from his cheeks.

“I love you Kurama.” He finally found his voice. But by this time, it’s too late. Truly, he took the fox’s presence for granted. Always thinking that the Bijuu could never really be killed. Only now did it sink in just what he have lost.

Kyuubi have been a constant presence in his life. Through thick and thin he had been a friend, a partner, a father he never had.

He didn’t know how many days has passed, but it didn’t matter. All it mattered is this unrelenting heaviness upon his chest. He kicked the desk in front of him and sunk to the ground.

“It’s not fair. Why didn’t I realize it before?” I missed you you old fox. He thought to himself as he stared at the ceiling, lost once more in his thoughts and the long memories he shared with the Kyuubi. 

He realized that there would be no more snarky comebacks, no jokes, no words of encouragement, no more of that booming yet comforting voice that constantly fills his mind everytime the Kyuubi have something to say.

He would remain in that catatonic state for days, half tired, half traumatized from the loss of someone that have been with him since the very beginning.

“Oi! Baka oyaji!” 

“Snap out of it will you?”

Boruto entered the office through a small vent he and Mitsuki found when sneaking a few months ago. The main window have been boarded up and no one dared break into the Hokage’s office. 

He found his father haphazardly sitting on the floor, eyes and mouth open as he stared at the ceiling. Dried tears marked his face his clothes still soaked with tears and sweat. Dried blood stains upon his clothes still bore witness to the grueling battle they fought not too long ago.

“Snap out of It old man!” Still no response. Boruto was getting desperate until…

Smack!

Boruto slapped his father’s face. 

“Snap out if it old man! What happened to you?”

Naruto’s eyes snapped back into reality.

“love you- kurama---” a shaky voice emanated from his dad, surprising Boruto. It was barely audible but he heard it loud and clear and soon anger and rage overtook him. It’s as if he’s suddenly overcome with a strange sense of jealousy. He doesn’t know why but he suddenly have a strange urge to hit his old man. 

And so he did.

Naruto was unresponsive at first until a hand caught one of his punches.

“Boruto? What are you doing here?” Naruto finally regained his senses, feeling the weight of his son’s punches, but not recognizing the pain.

“I should be asking you that. What’s wrong with you?”

Naruto couldn’t take it, he sobbed and cried into his son’s chest, not caring the appropriateness this situation. He clutched the jacket that had been scarred through battles and missions that Boruto underwent, as he refused to get a new one ever since they rescued him from Momoshiki.

“It’s not fair. Why is he the only one to die?” Naruto yelled between sobs, his tears now soaking Boruto’s clothes.

Instantly, Boruto’s rage melted away and gave way to pity. He has never seen his old man this devastated. Naruto was always warm, smiling and encouraging. 

This sad pathetic creature in front of him can’t possibly be his dad.

But it’s true Naruto was a mess right now. Unhealed wounds still covered his body. His short unkept hair messy and his clothes still in tatters from the battle they fought. Had he been here since they got home?

“Who?” Boruto asked

“Kurama.” Naruto’s voice was barely a whisper. He trailed off as he sobbed and fought back his tears.

Then suddenly understanding hit Boruto. He have heard tales of the nine-tailed fox from his mother and even when he traveled to the past, he was aware of the demon inside of his father. His face suddenly turned forlorn in understanding.

“Dad I—”

He was stopped by Naruto.

“I’m sorry Boruto. I didn’t mean to—”

“Shh. It’s okay dad. I’m here. We’re all here for you. I’m here for you.” Boruto hugged his dad tight. He didn’t care how odd his actions would look. It was only them at the moment. He didn’t know what came over him but he wanted to comfort his father now more than ever.

Emboldened by Naruto’s vulnerable state, Boruto felt like he wanted his father to know that he’s here for him.

And so he did the unthinkable.

He drew forward and captured his father’s lips.

Surprised, Naruto closed his eyes, his sobs stopped as his brain worked on processing what’s happening. Until it dawned on him. He quickly pulled away.

“Boruto what are you--?”

Boruto only grinned at him widely.

“Sorry dad. My body moved on its own.”

Once he calmed down he lowered Boruto that have been on his chest. He stood up and sat on the Hokage chair, his eyes avoiding his son’s gaze.

“I’ve calm down now. Boruto. Don’t tell anyone.” Naruto’s face was serious. Who knows what people will say once they learn of what transpired this day.

“Don’t worry dad. What happened today is between the two of us. How are you feeling now?”

Naruto felt all the tiredness and fatigue that he had suppressed since the deadly battle. Without Kurama to heal him, his wounds are still present. Though some are beginning to heal, they still cling to him, a dark reminder of that terrible battle.

“Tired. How long?”

It took a moment for Boruto to understand what Naruto was asking for. But then it dawned on him.

“You haven’t come home for a week dad. I just thought that you were busy with work, like you always are.”

Naruto felt a small pang, guilty that despite everything, his son has gotten used to his absence.

“Woah. I haven’t really realized. How’s everything at home?” Boruto appreciated that Naruto was talking once more. It feels normal again.

“Mom’s worried. I think. She just doesn’t tell us about it. Listen dad, whatever you’re going through right now, know that I’ll be here for you.”

Naruto smiled at him and in that instant, Boruto felt something strange in his chest, something that he can’t explain.

“Thanks Boruto. I’m glad I can count on you.”

“No problem, Dad. Do you want to talk about it?”

Naruto contemplated for a bit before signaling Boruto to sit on his lap. Boruto complied and Naruto began talking. It won’t be until much later when the two would realize just how much this whole exchange would change the relationship between them.

As for Boruto, he felt something stirred within him. He decided right then and there that he wants to protect this man even when this fool of a dad have been absent all his life.

He’ll be there for his dad in his most vulnerable of moments. He took one last look at his old man. Yes, he’ll definitely protect his old man.

To be continued???

Let me know what you think. Too weird? Haha Just something that popped up in my mind since Chapter 55. I might add more to this depending on feedback.


End file.
